


Je te laisserai des mots

by fallingisok



Series: The emerald planet fics and archived stories [4]
Category: The emerald planet - Fandom
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff, Multi, Soulmate AU, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingisok/pseuds/fallingisok
Summary: Hope hill is a magical place full of magical things, and these things know more than we expect
Relationships: Sotsu and Silas - Relationship, margo and Zoey, sotlas
Series: The emerald planet fics and archived stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960759





	Je te laisserai des mots

Je te laisserai des mots

Hopehill is a magical place. The city itself just seems to have an arcana laced atmosphere that would shock and surprise people when they first arrived into it. Nobody knew if the magic had always been there, or if it came some years after the city was already there, but it was evident that it was powerful.

But in a place filled with so much unchecked magic, weird things are bound to happen.

It started with Sotsu. He woke up one morning to find toe bitter sniffing at a piece of parchment. The little monster was snorting and growling at it. He looked like he kept trying to bite it, but something was stopping him. Sotsu picked it up to see some pretty writing. It was loopy and seemed like whoever wrote it had tried really hard to make their writing look nice. The writing was in a beautiful mix of black and gold ink, and he noticed the paper was quite soft. He sat himself down on his bed and started reading.

‘My angel Sotshussa, oh how you bring me down to earth and ground me.   
I can’t even begin to describe what you mean to me. You’ve helped me center myself with the dizziness that is the praise I get, and that is something I am very thankful for. I can’t thank you enough for the change you’ve brought within me. I used to be much more secluded in my mind. I felt separated from everyone else around us, keeping to myself and basking in the greatness other people led me to believe I was. But, the truth is I am just a person, and you helped me realize that.   
Realizing now how much trust I bestow upon you truly makes me realize that I can trust again, even after the misfortunes that life has given me. You make me feel like I can move on from that pain and start anew here.  
I care deeply about the time we spend together and the effort you put in to better yourself, dear. Oh, my sweet how I adore you, and how I adore how human you make me feel. You’ve helped me through everything darling, and I cannot repay you enough for that.’

The words shook Sotsu to his core and made tears spring into his eyes. The letter was unsigned, but a name was burning in Sotsu’s heart, a name he desperately wished had given him this letter. But he couldn’t just ask him. What if he was wrong? Or worse, what if he was right. That interaction would probably kill him on the spot either way. He decided to approach someone who would be able to figure out if it was him or not.

“Uh, Margo?”  
He asked, just outside her door. He heard a faint ‘come in’ and then the door opened on itself. Margo was sitting at her desk, writing away in a book.   
“Uh, Margo, can you help me with something?”  
She snorted, which cause the large dog next to her to wake.  
“I would think that I would be last person that would come to mind for you Sotsu.”  
Sotsu laughed awkwardly along. She stood up from her chair and walked towards him.  
“Yeah, i just thinking you’re kinda, the lady for the job.”   
She smiled softly, nodding to encourage him to explain.  
“Do you think you could figure out who wrote this?”  
He said, handing her the paper. Margo took the letter and looked it over. She looked at the front and the back of the page in confusion. She looked up at Sotsu.  
“If you wanted me to examine a blank piece of paper, I think you should’ve just told me that.”  
Sotsu was confused.   
“There’s writing right there. I just got this letter earlier today and I don’t know who wrote it.”  
He explained, pointing at the paper. Margo looked the paper over again. Her hands glowed for a second and he eyes had a similar hue the golden light on her fingertips. She smiled slightly.  
“The paper has very strong illusion magic on it Sotsu. I cannot see anything on it.”  
“Oh.”  
Sotsu felt himself deflate a bit. Margo tapped his shoulder affectionately.  
“I’m sure the person who wrote it just didn’t people finding out who did it. I’m sure you’ll figure out the culprit.”  
Sotsu nodded, even more confused than before.   
“What does the letter even say anyway?”  
But before Margo got her answer, Sotsu was gone. 

Silas was the second one to find a note. He was walking in the town. He passed by the bar and saw Collier sitting outside.  
“Hey Silas, haven’t seen you in quite some time.”   
Silas smiled, chuckling slightly.  
“Yeah, having been in town all that much lately.”  
Collier nodded, understanding.  
“Eh, well if you go on now, I’m sure the Mrs. will give you one on the house. She does miss the man that basically funded the bar for a handful of months.”  
Silas chuckled and took up his offer. He entered the bar, striking up a conversation with Donna as he ordered and she prepared his usual. As she placed his glass down, an envelope seemed to be attached to the napkin she gave him. He was about to yell out to her, but he noticed the letter was addressed to him. He stood up from the bar and made his way to a booth. He used his dagger to open the envelope, and took a sip of his drink as he started reading. The ink used was an iridescent black and blue, and the paper was sturdy and soft to the touch.

My dearest captain, oh my sweet captain. How do I start this? What can I say? I’m not good with words. I guess I need to thank you. Thank you for staying with me. I know I’m pushy and mean sometimes, but you stayed. You stayed with me and were nice to me even when I was being the worst to you. I can’t ever thank you enough for that.   
I don’t always feel like I’m worth it to other people. I’ve always been sorta mistreated and never really thought I’d have someone that would stop and take the time to know me and care for me. I didn’t know how much I needed someone like that until I met you.  
You make me feel like I have something I won’t lose. You make me feel happy, and I really needed someone in my life like that. You make me want to be like you. You’re one of the nicest guys I know. Things between us weren’t great at times, but you stayed by my side and treated me nicely when I was being awful. Thank you  
I love you.

The handwriting was sloppy and hard to read, and Silas wondered if Donna had actually just given him straight alcohol. Wait, did Donna give him that letter? But, she’s married? Why would she…..wait. Silas looked at the writing on some of the papers Collier had framed on the wall (old letters Donna had sent him when they first started dating that he wanted the world to see) Her spelling was very on point and her writing in general was extremely legible. There was no way in hell this was Donna. Who would write him this though? Could it be…..maybe.

Silas downed his glass and left a tip for Donna on the table, making his way to a person that might actually know who this could be, or at least give him some pointers on how to find it out.

He knocked at Laurences door. He would never reveal how he so often got into the guard tower to talk to Laurence, that was his little secret (he had found a window that always had loose screws he could just pop open, no need to talk to the people up front). The door opened and Laurence stood in the frame, holding a letter similar to the one Silas got.   
“Hey man. Oh! I see you got your alma gemela letter.”  
He said, a big smile on his face. Silas looked at him confused.  
“Alma….gemela?”  
It took Laurence a moment to realize  
“Oh right, this is your first time experiencing it. Come in here, I’m gonna explain it to you.”  
Silas nodded, walking in and sitting on laurences bed. Laurence moved his chair and sat it down in front of the other.

“Ok so Alma Gemela means soulmate in a long forgotten language.”  
Silas nodded, Laurence continued.   
“So basically, at a certain time of year every 3 years, you’ll get a letter that’s essentially from your soulmate. The universe and the gods of love work together to write down the secret feeling your soulmate feels for you, and the feelings you feel for them, and then sends them the letter. It can be platonic, romantic, whatever. Then, the letters are sent to that person in your handwriting.”  
Silas took a moment to process things and nodded. His soulmate thought that of him? He shook the thought from his head to avoid crying.  
“So, you got your letter?”  
“Yeah, it’s from Cayden. You can’t tell though cause only you and your soulmate can see the writing on the paper.”  
Silas nodded again. Just as he explained that, his bedroom door opened.   
“Hey love, for the 3 time in a row, you just really love how I make you feel like you’re the best thing in the uni- oh hi Silas.”

Cayden smiled timidly, holding his own letter. Silas smiled back.  
“Speak of the devil and he will appear.”  
He said, making Laurence and Cayden laugh. Silas stood up. He knew that the couple would probably want to spend time together since they both basically just got signs from the universe that validated their love.  
“It’s getting kinda late. Thank you for the explanation Laurence. You two have a wonderful evening.”  
He said, winking at Laurence, who subtly flipped him off in return. He snickered cockily to himself as he left. He exited the guard tower and made his way back to the house he shared with the others, ready to get answers.

As he was walking back to his home, he saw a familiar elven woman making her way in the same direction.  
“Zoey?”  
She turned towards him quickly, slightly startled by the man.  
“Oh Silas, hi. Do you know if Margo is home?”  
Silas brought up his pace slightly to walk in time with her. She did have longer legs so it was hard enough to keep up with her.  
“Uh she should be. Is this about those alma gemela letters?”  
Zoey smiles fondly and nodded.   
“I compared mine to some older ones she had sent me when she was asking me out to lunch to work together and such, they matched up perfectly. It was very much a shock to me though to get a letter written so beautifully about me though today. It’s just nice to hear though.”  
Silas smiled and nodded.  
“I hear you.”

Once the two made it home, they went their ways to the separate rooms. Silas going down a hall on the first floor and Zoey going upstairs. Silas knocked on the wooden door in front of him. A small part of him was hoping there wasn’t an answer. And, funnily enough, there wasn’t. Silas waited a minute, two minutes, he knocked again at three minutes but still nothing. By 5 minutes he heard the joyus squealing upstairs and knew that Margo and Zoey had probably just confessed their feelings for each other. He smiled softly to himself, happy that Margo finally had something to make her happy. 

He decided enough was enough and opened the door himself. It was unlocked, which was unusual. He looked around, and was upset to find no Sotsu in sight. Instead, he found the worst guard homunculus sleeping on the edge of the bed, chewing on chicken bones. Silas begrudgingly clapped his hands together a couple of times to try to alert the beast, making some whistling noises to wake it up. Toe biter grumbled in his sleep before lazily lifting his head.  
“Do you know where Sotsu went?”  
Toe biter looked at him strangely before nodding.   
“Can you tell me? Or well, show me?”  
The creature seemed to think it over for a second. God, this was definitely Sotsu’s pet.   
“Please, I really need to see him.”  
Toe biter finally agreed, walking out the door and out of the house like a chubby dog.

‘Hopefully this thing actually knows where it’s going.’  
Silas thought to himself. He watched and followed the creature as it waddled out of the town and through the trees, entering the dark forest. Why he wasn’t flying, Silas had no idea. They walked some ways before finally stopping in front of some bushes. Silas over them to find Sotsu with his pants rolled up, his feet dipped into the water, reading a piece of paper.  
‘So he got one too’  
Silas thought. Toe biter made some sort of snarling noises as he chased around a small animal. Sotsu looked up in fear and locked eyes with Silas. The two just looked at each other.

“Uhh, hi.”  
Sotsu mumbled. Silas smiled awkwardly.  
“Hi.”  
Sotsu spotted the letter in Silas’ hand.  
“You got one too?”  
Silas smiled and nodded, approaching the other. He sat down next to him. The two sat in silence for a moment. Silas undid his shoes and rolled up his pants, putting his feet in as well.  
“Is yours unsigned?”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
Silas answered. He wanted to see Sotsu’s page so bad.

Silas swallowed the ball that had formed in his throat while they sat in silence and handed sotsu his letter.  
“Open it.”  
He said, watching Sotsu’s masked face intensely as he did. Sotsu gently unfolded the paper and gasped when he saw.  
“This is my hand writting.”  
And just like that, Silas’ heart melted. It became a puddle in his chest, but somehow was beating a mile a minute. He watched as Sotsu read it, a look of horror and panic overtaking his face.  
“Can I see yours? Please?” 

Sotsu gulped a bit, handing Silas his slightly mangled paper. He had been tearing at it slightly do to his anxiety over this whole thing. Silas opened it with shakey hands. He was careful with his movements, anticipating so much. This could be it. The moment he’d been waiting for for so long. And when he saw his hand writing on the paper, his eyes welled up with tears. 

They were soulmates. God fucking dammit, they were SOULMATES!!

Happy tears streamed down his cheeks, Sotsu trying to wipe them away with his cloth even though he was confused.  
“Are you alri-“  
“We’re soulmates.”  
Was the only explanation he gave Sotsu before tucking his fingers under his mask to pull it down and lifting his chin. He gave him the most gentle kiss he had ever given anyone in his life.

Have you ever had a moment in your life that just felt right? That just felt like it was supposed to happen? That’s what it felt like right then and now. That kiss felt like the exact thing that should’ve happened at that exact moment. Neither Sotsu nor Silas wanted to stop it, but they both knew they had to or else the other might pass out.

Silas would later explain everything to him, the two having a long and serious conversation about it in the grove. Silas then spent the night sharing his bed with the other, leaving toe biter Sotsu’s entire bed that night.


End file.
